


Blood of Snakes

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Declarations Of Love, Discovery, F/M, Hogwarts, Incest, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), School, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestIncest, to a certain degree, was accepted among purebloods family; encouraged even. You doubted even your parents would be okay with the relationship you had with your brother.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Blood of Snakes

Never had you been brought into the headmaster’s office before. There had never been a need for such a thing since you always made sure to behave yourself. At least in the public eye. Of course you behaved as your station dictated. Your parents made sure of that. In your veins ran pureness. A pureblood princess. Alone with your brother though, that was an entirely different story. Lucius always brought out the devious side of you. Your brother knew exactly how to crack your prim and proper protective shell that you normally wore. Carefree when it was just you and Lucius. 

That’s how you had gotten into your mess.Not for regular childhood mischief that students were known to do, no. The trouble that you were in was severe. You knew this was something that the professors had never had to deal with before. 

“Is what Professor McGonagall says true?” Dumbledore asks you and your brother softly, much like a grandfather would. 

You couldn’t bare to look anyone in the eyes, a severe blush having taken over your face. Your hair was still messy and your tie sloppily hanging from your neck. What if they were to contact your parents? Merlin, what would they do? 

Lucius had none of the fears you did. In a confident voice he answers “Yes, headmaster. Everything she told you is true.” 

Inwardly you flinch. It didn’t bother him that the two of you had been caught in a rather intimate act. His lips on your neck and his trousers hanging limp around his hips. 

Finally you will your eyes to look up at your superiors. Behind his lavish desk, Dumbledore sat with his hands clasped before him. On one side of him flanked a still ashen Professor McGonagall, the other was the head of your house Professor Slughorn. Slughorn was just as flustered as you at the fact that two students from his house had been caught in such a situation. 

McGonagall closes her eyes. “Oh dear.” 

Tongue heavy in your mouth, you manage to ask “Are you going to tell our parents?” 

“Unfortunately we have to.” Dumbledore’s voice conveys that he truly regrets having to contact your parents. “I understand that relationships between cousins isn’t uncommon with pureblood families but. . .” 

You nod. “Siblings. . .” 

“I-I just have to ask” Slughorn finally speaks up “why?” 

It seemed like the most absurd question, but at the same time highly important to the three professors that tried to conceal their confused disgust. 

In the most gentle tone, Lucius told them the undeniable truth that your elders didn’t want to acknowledge. “Because we love each other.” He turns his face to look at you, gray eyes filled to the brim with warmth and adoration for you. 

How could you feel bad for getting caught when he looked at you like that? Your beautiful brother whose blonde hair was so pale that it could be mistaken for silver. Yes, you loved him; as cliche as it was since you were a pureblood. Inbreeding was popular within your family. In fact your cousin Narcissa had an obvious crush Lucius. Even your parents knew and you had heard whispers of them arranging for Lucius to marry her. 

You couldn’t help it. As talented of a witch you were, you couldn’t stop yourself from falling in love with your brother. Lucius would playfully blame you for the whole affair. That you were simply too pretty, how could he not want you all to himself?Ever since you had come of age, Lucius wasn’t able to keep his eyes off of you. Since childhood the two of you had been close considering ou were the spoiled children of Abraxas and Lavaida Malfoy. The prince and princess of the family, Lucius always prided himself in having you as a sister. From a very early age you had shown a gift for magic; far stronger than Lucius’. He wasn’t jealous as many would have believed. He’d simply reply “Of course. What else did you expect from MY sister?” 

As if having aged several decades, Dumbledore nods. “I shall write to your parents. Horace, escort your students to their respective dorms.” 

The last thing Slughorn wanted to do was be alone with you and Lucius after what had just been discovered. Regardless, Slughorn nods and moves away from Dumbledore’s side. “Come along you two.” 

Dread in your stomach, you and your brother reluctantly follow your head of house out of the headmaster’s office and into the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Only the swishing of Slughorn’s robes could be heard as they moved against his ankles.  
  
  
  


All of last night just had to have been a nightmare. 

That’s what you kept telling yourself the next morning. Just like any other morning, you woke up in your bed; your other dorm mates rousing along with you. You could’ve fooled yourself as you got dressed that it had been just a bad dream. That your secret was still safe. The other Slytherin girls chatted happily around you, traveling to the common room to meet up with other friends. 

You looked anxiously for Lucius. It just had to have been a dream. 

“(y/n), you wanna head down to breakfast?” One of your friends asks you. 

Offering a pleasant smile, you decline. “I need to ask my brother a question. See if he can help me with my divination homework. I’m stumped.” 

She nods and happily goes on her way to the Great Hall while you wait. Soon after Lucius appears. He scans the dungeon common room before gray eyes fall on you. Casually the two of you walk to each other. 

“Good morning, Lucius.” Your smile falters, gaze questioning him about last night. 

“Good morning, sister mine.” Lucius lowers his voice so only you could make out his words. “Last night. . .” 

Eyelids flutter down. “So it wasn’t a dream.” 

Lucius grimaces. “It appears so.” 

Both of you wlake side-by-side into the Great Hall, neither talking the way there as your thoughts were coming up with the worst case scenario. Surely your parents would have already received Dumbledore’s owl. 

Once seated, you idly pick a few breakfast foods but your stomach was unwilling. Next to you Lucius was the very same. He chose to occupy his time drinking pumpkin juice, gaze darting over to the professor’s table. “Do you think they told the other teachers?” 

You follow his line of sight. Professor McGonagall met your glance and quickly moves her attention somewhere else. “I don’t think so. They might not want to speak it out loud.” 

Down the table you make out Narcissa getting up and walking over to you and your brother. “Watch out, your girlfriend is heading this way.” You manage to playfully tease him. 

“Don’t even joke about that. “Lucius set down his glass. Just as he did so, the Malfoy family owl passed overhead and dropped a letter down on your plate. You and Lucius stare at it for a moment before you go to grab it. 

“You deal with Narcissa. I’ll take this outside and read it.” Mumbling, you get up and hold the envelope close to your chest. 

Heart taking wing, you hurry outside of the Great Hall. Fingers tremble as they slip underneath the envelope’s flap. They easily break the wax seal, unfolding the piece of parchment. With a deep breath, your eyes begin to scan over your father’s handwriting. It was simple, straight to the point. 

_“Expect us in the evening.”_

You tried to read into that sentence, gauge your father’s mood but you couldn’t. That terrified you more than anything. There was no way to truly prepare yourself for the confrontation with your parents. Even if you had known how they felt. . . would that even make a difference? 

Hands snatch the letter from your grasp and for a second you were prepared to hex someone until you realized it was your brother. 

With a sigh you put your wand away. 

“Father never has been a man of many words when it comes to us.” Lucius stares at the parchment before crumpling it up and letting it fall to the ground. A flourish of his hand and he has his want pointing at the wad of paper. “Incendio.”Flames flow out of the tip of his wand in a smooth stream, consuming the parchment and leaving nothing but ash. 

“I suppose there’s no use worrying about it until the time comes.” Fixed on the cinders, you calm your breathing, tricking yourself that everything would be okay. 

Students were already starting to finish breakfast, some exiting the Great Hall ready for the day. 

Lucius nods, watching a few Ravenclaw boys passyby. “Appears so. Will you be alright without me?” 

You smile and glance around you before giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll manage. Let's just focus on our studies.” 

There it was again, that expression of immense pride. “Well said, sister mine.” 

That’s exactly what you did. You let yourself be absorbed by your classes, not even giving a thought to what happened last night. Regardless of what would happen when evening came, you had to focus on the lessons your professors tasked you with. A good distraction, you felt yourself truly relax and forget. 

Until someone delivered a missive to your Charms professor that demanded your leave. Your calm shattered as you gathered your belongings and followed the prefect out. They must have thought it odd as well; (y/n) Malfoy was not a trouble maker. Despite being in the most loathed house in Hogwarts, you were a good girl. Respectful, kind, and always willing to help fellow students. Even if they didn’t belong to your house. 

Right outside, the intimidating gargoyle statue that hid the staircase to Dumbledore’s office was your brother. Waiting patiently and utterly calm. 

He grins at the prefect who had escorted you. “What’s today’s password?” 

Many were more reserved and standoffish with Lucius. He didn’t give off the same friendly atmosphere that you did. “Pygmy puff.” 

At the sound of the password, the great stone statue begins to move out of the way. 

With the prefect moving back down the hall, Lucius’ gaze flicks to you. “Up we go then?” 

“Lucius. . . I’m scared. . .” 

Face soft, your brother grabs your hand and its then that you notice the sweat on his palm and the small trembling of his fingers. “Me too.” 

Up the stairs and into the headmaster’s office, your mother and father turn around; Abraxas and Lavaida Malfoy. 

Dumbledore stands to greet you. “Lucius, (y/n), I have told your parents that they can use my office to have a private chat with you as this seems more of a family matter.” He nods and takes his leave. You wished that Dumbledore had stayed. The old wizard had a calming presence which you desperately needed. 

Now it was just you and Lucius up against your parents. 

Abraxas sighs and leans on Dumbledore’s desk. “Can’t say we were entirely pleased when we got an owl in the dead of night. The first thing your mother and I thought was that something happened to one of you. Never would have imagined it was because you two were caught in a romantic act.” 

“Abraxas. . .” Lavaida sighs, unable to look at the children she had loved and spoiled. 

“It’s true, isn’t it.” Your father has Dumbledore’s letter in his hand. “What he has written to us. . .” 

“Yes.” You breathe out. Out of the corner of your eye, you spy Dumbledore’s phoenix, Fawkes. The brilliant red and orange bird makes eye contact with you, tilting his head. “Father-” 

He raises a hand to you which immediately silences whatever you had to say. “Hush. I’m not here to chastise you. I can’t say I’m entirely pleased with this news. Especially the way I had to find out.” Attention on Lucius, he addresses him. “Why didn’t you tell me? Come to me first?” 

Your brother narrows his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I thought you wouldn’t approve. Not that it would’ve stopped me, to be honest. I love (y/n). Blood will not get in my way.” 

Turning to his wife, they have their own separate conversation; seeming to forget that their children were present. “We do strive for purity. HIs cousin was to be his future wife, but he seems set on (y/n).” 

“I don’t know. That’s his sister. . .” Lavaida whispers, dark eyes flicking over to you. All her concerns and fears so loud in that one glance. 

“Who better for him than his own blood?” Her husband countered. Having made up his own mind, Abraxas faces you and Lucius once again. The daunting patriarch of your family lets out a sigh. “Alright. I’ll allow this. But you must do a better job at hiding your relationship. An ignorant student could have caught you. When you’re older the truth can come out. Just not while you’re at school. I don’t want to see another owl about this again. Do you understand?” 

Simultaneously, you and Lucius reply “Yes father.”  
  
  


“He took that better than I expected.” Muses Lucius later on. Highly pleased with h0w everything turned out, you and your brother escaped to the library. Divination book propped open and dozens of pieces of parchment strewn on your side of the table. 

“Definitely wasn’t expecting that. Mother didn’t seem too happy about it though. . .” 

“She’ll get used to the idea. Just give her time.” Your brother never seemed worried about anything. At times you wish you could be more like him; more calm and certain that everything would fall into place. 

Lucius grins at you making your cheeks blush. “You’re mine now, little sister.” 

Not wanting to be outdone by your brother, you cross your arms and lean back in your chair. “Not until I see a ring.” 

That just made him chuckle, gray eyes glittering. “All in due time.” 

“It better be big.” 

“The biggest.” Lucius agrees.


End file.
